Talho Yūki
is a character in Eureka Seven. Character Talho Yūki was head pilot of the Gekko State, but gives up her position to Moondoggie in episode 34. She met Holland and Dewey when the three of them served together in the military, but in the beginning she was very jealous toward the way he treated Eureka. She initially worked in the Information Bureau, but was demoted as an officer for unknown reasons and became a spy later on. Ray suggested it was because of her relationship with a superior officer, most likely Dewey Novak, implied by his statement to Holland, "Holland, you even seemed to have picked up the woman I tossed aside," which, since it appears as though Holland and Talho are in some form of relationship, would imply that Talho was previously in a relationship with Dewey. She is also best friends with Hilda. Initially, Talho makes fun of Renton, but she gets more serious later on in the series and stops doing this, except for a few more playful instances. She constantly looks after Holland's mental state as he vents his frustration at Renton, who he blames for Eureka's mental state. She constantly reminds him of where his mind should focus and not be obsessed with. According to the episode "Inner Flight", she considers Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck to be her children. She and Holland are romantically involved throughout the series, with context suggesting that the relationship goes all the far back, at least to Holland's military service. During the early episodes she feels insecure in Holland's commitment to her, constantly reacting jealously to Eureka, as well as to the memory of Renton's sister whom Holland had dated. Towards the middle of the series, Talho cuts her hair, wears a different, less revealing outfit, and demonstrates a newfound maturity in acceptance that Holland is actually committed to a relationship with her and she doesn't have to compete with Eureka. Shortly thereafter, she tells Holland that she is pregnant with his child. Talho's change in appearance comes after a suggestion by Mischa that she should start dressing more appropriately. The scene ends with Mischa closing the privacy drapes in an implication that this is when Talho discovers that she is pregnant. Later, Holland fixes a ring he had bought her earlier in the series (it was crushed by an LFO shortly after he bought it), and splits it in half. Holland wears one half of the ring on his left ring-finger, and Talho wears the other half - indicating that they are engaged. During much of the final segment of the series, Talho effectively serves as the captain of the Gekko while Holland pilots an LFO in combat and recovers from the damage afterward. Trivia * Y''ū''ki is japanese for snow. * It is revealed in the later episodes that Moondoggie is Talho's younger brother. She leaves a note asking Moondoggie to run some errands and it says "-your sister" at the end of the note. See also Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters